A known 4 bit FG OTP/MTP cell has a cell size of 2.35 micrometer squared (μm2) or a 180 nanometer (nm) technology node Feature (F) size of 92 F2, which can create design restrictions as cell scaling increases. Known FG OTP/MTP devices also have a low coupling ratio. For example, when the control gate line voltage (VCGL) of a known device equals 10 volt (V), the floating gate voltage (VFG) equals 8 V, i.e., the known device has a coupling ration of 0.8 or an effective gate over substrate bias of −2 V. Known solutions for improving the coupling ratio; however, involve additional costly masking steps.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling the formation of a FG OTP/MTP cell with a high coupling ratio and a small cell size without requiring additional masks and the resulting device.